¿Salir?
by Mamikoshiba
Summary: Camie hace una sugerencia, tanto Todoroki como Inasa sin entender el verdadero significado de sus palabras aceptan. Todo parece dirigir a un malentendido por la pura mente de ambos chicos, pero tal vez no lo sea. (Inasa x Todoroki)


**Los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenecen, solo el amor que les tengo.**

* * *

 **¿Salir?**

Inasa sugirió una idea, Camie la apoyó eligiendo fecha y lugar. Todoroki no entendió razón para decir que no y Bakugou, a duras penas, siguió la corriente. Se reunieron los cuatro, a razón de afianzar su relación y volverse amigos. Inasa mostraba un especial interés en acercarse a Todoroki y Camie, muy interesada en las historias románticas aunque no sean suyas, no lo dejaría pasar.

— Oye, Inasa —dijo la chica luego de sentarse en medio del aludido y el heterocromático, sobre el banco de un parque— ¿Tú sueles decir que te gusta Todoroki, verdad? ¿Qué te parece caliente?

Bakugou levantó la ceja parado a un lado del banco, mientras Todoroki no prestaba mayor atención.

— Tienes razón, realmente me gusta —dijo sonriente el chico, levantando el pulgar.

— Entonces, ¿Por qué no salen? —cuestionó Camie, ambos chicos la miraron confundidos y Bakugou en shock.

— Estamos fuera, ¿eso no se consideraría salir? —se unió Todoroki, mientras Inasa afirmaba con la cabeza demostrando la misma duda.

—Sí, pero no. Es para poder conocerse mejor, solo ustedes dos —explicó la chica— ir al cine, cenar en un restaurante. Um... —la bonita rubia comenzó a hacer ilusiones para darse a entender. Tanto un asombrado Bakugou, como personas que pasaban por el lugar se quedaron estupefactos al ver las ensoñadoras imágenes de la chica.

Se fueron dando escenas por separado. En primer lugar, Todoroki junto a Inasa hablando en el banco frente a ellos mientras comían un helado. Luego cambió por ambos caminando de la mano, mas tarde con los dos bailando y cuando la ilusión de Todoroki hizo un giro bajo la mano de la otra versión de Inasa, cambio por una escena donde ambos se besaban. Para que luego las ilusiones desaparecieran dejando brillos en su lugar.

— ¡Vaya! Parece que al salir nos volveremos realmente unidos —Bakugou se lo quedó observando considerando su grado de idiotez, luego giró hacia Todoroki que miraba la escena pensativo.

— Quiero formar una mayor cantidad de lazos, así que esa parece una buena idea —comentó el medio albino.

— ¿Entonces quieres salir conmigo Todoroki? —el aludido afirmó con un leve movimiento de cabeza, haciendo que Inasa ilumine su rostro con una sonrisa, Camie aplauda y Bakugou llevé su mano a su rostro, sin poder creer la situación.

— Entonces, ¿Qué es lo primero que deberíamos hacer? —preguntó Inasa emocionado.

Camie lo pensó por un momento, mirando a su alrededor. Era día de San Valentín, así que estaban rodeados de parejas. Bakugou desde un principio se preguntó porque la señorita ilusión había elegido justo ese día para la reunión, ahora tenía la respuesta.

— Podrían tomarse de las manos —dijo señalando a una pareja— o besarse —dijo señalando a otra, más alejada.

— Supongo que deberíamos intentarlo —dijo en un susurro Todoroki.

Bakugou se seguía cuestionando si largarse del lugar, sin duda una de las últimas cosas en su lista era ver a dos personas besarse/hombres/Todoroki-y-X pero le nacía cierto placer el imaginar reírse en la cara del maldito mitad y mitad luego de darse cuenta de lo que había hecho. Así que se quedo en el lugar, con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

— Allá vamos —dijo decidido Inasa tras pararse de su asiento, Todoroki hizo lo mismo. Se situaron frente a Camie, quien tenía la mirada atenta.

Primero se tomaron de una mano, luego de ambas; para mayor seguridad de hacerlo bien. Inasa acarició las manos de Todoroki, le gustaba sentir las diferentes temperaturas en ambas.

— ¿Así está bien? —dijo tras desviar la mirada de sus manos unidas para fijarla en su amiga.

— Si, ahora falta el beso —comunicó la chica.

Ambos chicos afirmaron, para luego llevar sus miradas al rostro contrario. Al tener el rostro del otro tan cerca, Inasa comenzó a notar cada rasgo de éste mientras lentamente se acercaba. Sus delicadas y pinceladas facciones, aquella cicatriz que solamente a alguien de tan increíble belleza podría convertirse en otro adorno de su rostro. Y esos ojos, anteriormente ¿había notado los hermosos que eran? En ese momento lo dudaba. O por lo menos no habían tenido el efecto que despertaban ahora.

Comenzó a desear con más ímpetu besar aquellos labios. Acercarse a esa persona, a cuestionarse su gustar. Soltó una de las manos de Todoroki y éste lo miró confundido. Llevó su mano a la parte derecha de su rostro, aquella donde no resaltaba la quemadura y apresuró el beso.

El choque de labios sorprendió a Shoto, no era que no lo esperara; sino que no había tenido en cuenta que se sintiera de esa forma. No esperaba nada en general, pero el cosquilleo en su estómago y la suavidad de los labios ajenos, era algo que sin duda no se veía venir. Se sentía bien. Notó como Inasa había cerrado los ojos e hizo lo mismo, llevando su mano libre a la cintura contraria. Dejándose llevar a lo que pudiera significar "salir"

Bakugou se apresuró en salir del lugar, si llegaba a decir algo sería más incómodo para él que para ellos. En cuanto a Camie se quedo observando muy interesada, cada tanto se atrevía a aplaudir o soltar un "qué bonito".

* * *

 **Hecho por la dinámica del grupo "InaTodo 🔥 Inasa x Todoroki ~ Tatsumaki ❤ ~" de facebook :)**

 **No soy muy fanática de shippear parejas yaoi en shonen y menos en Boku No Hero Academia. Primero me atrapo con la guardia baja el KiriBaku y se convirtió en mi OTP y ahora apareció esta pareja al ataque.**


End file.
